


You're just like an angel, Your skin makes me cry

by beelzebumon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst/Fluff, Cheering up your Boyfriend, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gender Issues, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character, Trans Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebumon/pseuds/beelzebumon
Summary: McCree finds out some devastating news about an old friend, the Shimadas are worried over their dear friend, Lúcio sees a new side to his boyfriend, and old wounds finally start to heal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this for personal comfort (note that im kinda projecting onto McCree for this) bc someone important to me died recently but i thought it'd be nice to share? 
> 
> the lucree/hightune ship makes me really...really happy and theres yet to be a fic that ive seen w/ emotional venerable Jesse McCree so why not
> 
> unbeta'd and actually written on an airplane.
> 
> also excuse me for the lame radiohead lyrics they're kinda just. mood.
> 
> if you want a translation for anything Lucio calls McCree it's in the end notes

When Jesse first heard the news that another one of his blackwatch teammates had passed, he couldn’t tell if the person on the other line was serious. Suicide, the voice said. Found that morning when he didn’t answer the phone. That couldn’t be real. There’s no way that _the_ Tucker “Quickshot” Larsen would bite the dust. Not by his own hand either, right? 

Not before McCree did, right? He’s fucked up in the head, Tuck wasn’t. Tuck was married and happy and he’d meet up with Jesse every five or six months. There were no signs of it either, yet that emotionless call from Tucker’s wife…It did sound…real. 

If only Jesse has known that when he saw Tucker last August that it’d be the last time. So much more would’ve been said. 

Now it was November, and the nip of the colder air was fresh and sharp.   ‘Perfect season for a funeral.’ a voice in the back of his head echoed. His hand twitched. Was there going to be a funeral? How soon would it be? Would he even want to go to a funeral? What if he was on a mission when it happened? Questions fogged his brain for the day, bringing an immeasurable amount of paranoia and helplessness that night. 

It wouldn’t be till the next morning when Jesse had realized he hadn’t eaten or left his room the entire day. Or checked his phone to see the many missed messages from Lucio and Genji.

McCree left his room to get some lunch for himself, not feeling hungry at all but knowing that he’d need something in his system or he’d drop dead. “…prolly be best if I did…” he mumbled under his breath as he stepped outside.

If there was thing that everyone else in Overwatch agreed on about Jesse McCree, it would be that he’s headstrong. So, when he doesn’t show up humming a tune in the break room, or found telling a story at breakfast time…it brings a feeling of anxiety to the whole base. Especially to three people in specific.

Both Genji and Hanzo Shimada had been close friends with Jesse, and the sudden disappearance of the cowboy was like missing a limb. Hanzo waited for three hours on the balcony for Jesse to join him for a smoke, but he never came. Genji waited all afternoon for him to respond to any of his texts with no prevail. 

Lucio Correia dos Santos on the other hand, was ready to march down the hall, and kick down his boyfriends door to see what was wrong. He’s never this distant, and Lucio was one to assume the worst. He was in the middle of voicing this concern to the Shimadas at lunch when Jesse walked into the kitchen silently.

There was no jingle of his spurs, or a whistle or a greeting or really…anything. McCree just shuffled to the cabinet and got a box of crackers then turned to leave. 

“H-Hey, Jesse!” Genji interjected, standing up from his seat and turning towards Jesse. There was a painful silence. “You…okay?” his voice softened, unsure of what kind of tone was appropriate. 

The cowboy stood there, a blank expression on his face. It was quiet for a few more moments, before Jesse just. Snapped. 

“Okay? Okay! Well damn darlin’! Have I ever been okay? If I was okay I don’t think I’d be dressed like a fuckin’ fool over here! Or goin’ against the name my own mama gave me, joinin’ gangs, or bawlin’ my god damn face off every other night because I don’t feel right in my own body.” His face contorted into one of pure self-hatred. 

“No, No. If I was _okay_ I wouldn’t have a constant naggin’ in my head that I’m never gonna amount to anythin’ and a constant reminder that anyone who ever believed in me is gonna fuckin’ DIE! So? If I think about it with my lil’ stupid head, No! I’m not okay in any form of the word, but, golly gee thank y’all so much for askin’. If y’all excuse me I gotta go back to my room an’ contemplate if I’m worth carin’ about anymore!” he spat, throwing the entire box on the floor before turning heel and leaving the kitchen.

The Shimadas both started to follow him, but Lucio ran faster and they let him.

“Jess — Darling, Please open up.” He called, knocking on the bay door and biting his lip. Was this really how Jesse felt? Was there something that Lucio was missing when they stayed up together late at night, opening up their feelings…? He just wanted his boyfriend to be safe, and feel loved. Something was wrong with Jesse McCree and every ounce of him wanted to help.

The metal door swiped open, a quiet grunt from inside signaling for the DJ to enter. 

There, curled up was an almost unrecognizable lump that could only be Jesse. 

“…Hey,” Lucio whispered, quickly running over to the bed to try and console him. The minute he touched Jesse’s shoulder he burst into tears. Lucio started rubbing his back up and down and allowing the man to nuzzle deeper into his shoulder. “You’re alright, I’m here…You’re safe with me, my handsome man…” 

McCree let out more uncontrolled sobs, he never was a clean crier whenever he broke. “I-I-I’m…Sorry…” he breathed shakily. He was being selfish. He was being stupid. Lucio probably hated him. Thought he was pathetic. Everyone did eventually. 

This broke Lucio’s heart. “No, No…Meu amorzinho…You don’t need to be sorry…” he whispered back and pressed a soft kiss into Jesse’s temple. “What’s got you so shaken, querido? I want to help any ways I can.”

Jesse stayed quiet aside from his crying for a little bit, trying to clear himself before opening up. Through shaky and breathless words he explained how he just lost one of his oldest friends and how he blamed himself for it, his hidden depression and bipolar personality disorder, and how many different self-doubts he's had over the years.

There was a brief silence while Lucio took it is, never stopping his constant physical comfort as Jesse continued his venting. He pulled away to look Jesse in his teary and bloodshot brown eyes before speaking again.

“Listen to me when I say this, Jesse, querido, you handsome… _beautiful_ man.” the Brazilian started. “You’re so strong for getting through all you have in such a short time. I’m so proud of you. The world can give people bad hands in life and I don’t think I’ve seen one as bad as yours, but look at you! You’re trying so hard and thats all that matters.”

Jesse simply shook his head ‘no’ in response, clearly unable to form anymore words.

“You don’t have to agree with me now, but…I’m not lying to you querido. Your friends not truely gone either. He’s in a safer place, which is maybe further away from you then you’d like, but you have so many strong memories that are keeping him here with you too. And I’ll be here with you every step of the way to help support you, Jesse.”

“B-But…I’m…a…disgrace of a daughter.” he wheezed, starting to shake as tears gathered in his eyes again. His mother died before he was taken by deadlock. His mother didn’t know him before he was…himself. She wouldn’t be proud of what he ended up as for sure.

“Hey, Meu lindo…You never were your mothers daughter…it may be hard to think different from that but it’s true. If anything, just remind yourself that you’re her amazing son and she would love you for who you are. Your mom wouldn’t be disappointed in you at all. You’re a handsome, big, and strong man…any mother who deserves the title would be proud of how much you’ve grown…” he replied, kissing McCree’s forehead again. “And if it helps, I love you to the moon and back and nothings gonna change that.”

Jesse sniffled in reply, nuzzling his way back into Lucio and breathing in deeply. “…love ya too…” 

Lucio let out a quiet laugh, “Y’know I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of those words…” he softly responded before adjusting their position. Now laying down on McCree’s bed, with his lovable boyfriend nestled into his chest he started to hum a quiet tune. 

“Now let’s see if we can’t help you out with some good ol’ shut eye, hm?” Lucio murmured as he continued to rub Jesse’s back until the two of them slowly fell asleep.

Things weren’t going to be back to normal anytime soon, but Jesse knew he certainly had at least someone to lean on for this. He’d thank his lucky stars later that day when he woke up again in Lucio’s warm arms. He’d thank them for such a wonderful person to be in love with him, and for the fact that…maybe things were going to be okay now that he’s let someone in.

**Author's Note:**

> Meu lindo means my pretty boy, querido is darling, and Meu amorzinho means my love - all translated roughly in Portuguese from English whoops
> 
> edit; thank you to quantumpriest for assisting me on fixing the portuguese bits.


End file.
